


Feels Familiar but Different as Well

by 2parking



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X 2017 Halloween Fic Exchange, Single Parents, mentions of cheating and abandonment, talks about kihyun and shownu's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2parking/pseuds/2parking
Summary: Showki are single fathers and Kihyun's son scared Shownu's daughter by accident and now no one is having fun.





	Feels Familiar but Different as Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iminterstellar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iminterstellar/gifts).



The silence made the atmosphere awkward as the two families sat at opposite ends of Shownu’s living room, the only sound was the heavy breathing and sniffles coming from Soojung. Shownu had his muscular arms wrapped around his daughter, patting her stomach, calming her down.

Kihyun on the other side of the small living room was staring at the scene, with his son Taehyun in his lap, also silent. The child was fiddling with his Batman costume, specifically the flowy cape, pulling out loose threads causing the edges to break. His dad would probably scold him about that later. The tense silence continued, hovering over the two families like a blanket draped over a child.

 

**A Few Hours Before…**

 

“Appa!” yelled Taehyun excitedly, “Hurry up! I want to go trick-or-treating now!”

Kihyun walked out of his room, wearing a long coat over casual clothing. “I’m here, I’m here!” said Kihyun, smiling slightly at his cute son bouncing up and down from excitement, “Remember to put on your shoes and jacket, Taehyun!” The boy nodded and put on his shoes and jacket quickly.

“LET’S GO!” exclaimed the boy, opening the front door. Kihyun quietly chuckled at his excited son and followed the young boy out of their house.

Taehyun quickly travelled from house to house, his Batman cape flowing behind him and Kihyun being a short distance away.

 

  
“Are you sure you don't want to go trick-or-treating with your friends, Soojung,” asked Shownu kneeling in front of his daughter who was reading Harry Potter. Soojung nodded and turned the page of the book.

Shownu stood up straight and rubbed his head. He desperately wanted Soojung to interact with more people her age yet the person in question had no interest in people in general and much rather prefers book characters and imaginary friends.

“Can you at least help me give out candy for the kids coming to trick-or-treat?” asked Shownu walking over to the candy bowl that was on the kitchen counter, “You don’t need to talk to them, you can just carry the bowl and hand out the candy.” Soojung placed the book down and made a face showing that she was thinking. Shrugging, she stood up slowly. “I guess I can help appa,” she said looking up at her father. With the candy bowl in his right hand, Shownu smiled and rubbed the top of his daughter’s head.

“Thanks, Soojung,” he said happily. The child smiled brightly at her father. “Can I get some apple pie tomorrow since I helped today?” she asked cutely. Chuckling, Shownu agreed. “Let’s start filling the bowl with candy, “ he said, taking Soojung’s hand in his. The little girl giggled cutely and the daughter-parent duo went to the living room to get ready for the oncoming trick-o-treaters.

 

 

“One more house please, appa!” pleaded Taehyun loudly. Kihyun sighed. They have been out and about trick-or-treating for more than an hour, Taehyun’s bag was overflowing with candy and his legs were getting tired. “I promise that this will be the last one,” Taehyun said, looking into his father’s eyes. One more wouldn’t hurt, right?

“Fine,” he said, “One more house and then we are going back home.” The little boy cheered happily, almost spilling out some of his candy because he jumped so high.

The pair quickly walked to the last house on the street they were on, Taehyun basically pulling Kihyun along because the child was so excited. The child quickly walked up the steps and was now trying to ring the doorbell, which he couldn’t reach since he was rather short. Kihyun, smiling at the cuteness of Taehyun, helped the boy by lifting him up, allowing the child to finally ring the doorbell.Kihyun lowered him back down on the concrete floor.

Footsteps were heard from inside, growing a bit louder. The door then opened to a young man and a little girl, the little girl holding a bowl of candy. The man’s eyes widened once he looked at Kihyun.

“Kihyun?” asked the man. Kihyun opened his mouth slightly from surprise. He could recognize that voice anywhere. “Shownu!” he exclaimed happily. The younger male quickly wrapped his arms around the older. “I haven’t seen you in years!” exclaimed Kihyun, releasing the older from his arms. “Probably because I changed my number a while back and I deleted all my social media,” said Shownu, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kihyun chuckled at his old friend. The last time he has seen Shownu was a week after they graduated college. Kihyun could clearly remember that day like it happened yesterday. That was the day when Shownu told Kihyun that he would be going to Japan for more education.

Back then Kihyun and Shownu were extremely close friends, so when the older told Kihyun the news, he was heartbroken, to say the least. He knew that he won’t see his close friend for a long time. Even though they did try to keep in contact after Shownu left for Japan, it ultimately failed. The last time either of them contacted the other was 12 years ago.

Now, the two old friends are standing in front of each other, each with their child beside them. Shownu then quickly shook his head and stepped back. “Come in,” he said happily, “We should talk.” Soojung kept on staring at Kihyun, probably wondering who this man is and how he knows her father. Taehyun, on the other hand, was staring at Soojung. “She’s pretty,” he thought, “I want to be friends with her.” The younger parent stepped inside the house, followed by his son who kept on staring at this mysterious girl.

After some quick introductions, KIhyun and Shownu were on the couch, talking about what happened in the last 12 years. Their kids were playing in separate rooms, with Soojung in her own room, reading her book and eating some leftover candy and Taehyun, in the guest room, playing with his costume and nearby blocks.

“So,” said Kihyun, “What happened when you left for Japan?” “I graduated and got my Masters in International Business. I quickly got a job and travelled to a bunch of other countries like China, Indonesia and the Philippines. After a bit, I decided to settle down back here in Korea and work in the area instead of travelling to all these different countries,” explained Shownu in detail. Kihyun nodded. His story was similar, except for the fact that he has a Bachelor of Education and that he decided to stay in Korea.

There was a slight silence between the two. “So…” said Kihyun, “When did you get a daughter?” “When did YOU get a son?’ Shownu asked back. There was a pause. Then the two adults started laughing. It felt just like how they were 12 years ago, having fun with each other and laughing at the most random things. It felt like it the 12-year gap disappeared.

After calming down a bit, Shownu started talking. “You know Hyejin right? My old girlfriend back in college who I broke up with right before we graduated. She went to the same university as me in Japan and we got back together since the only reason why I broke up with her was cause we would have to be long distance. She was supposed to go to China to study but she somehow ended up in Japan with me.”

Kihyun listened to Shownu’s story. He remembered Hyejin, of course. He never liked her though cause she was a bit of a bitch towards all of Shownu’s friends, but he didn't want to tell that to Shownu. He was glad that they broke up back then but now he felt this feeling of annoyance again.

“We actually continued dating for some time. I was expecting us to get married as well. We tried for a baby multiple times and we finally got lucky and 9 months later, Soojung was born. It was like a dream come true,” said Shownu, looking at his daughter across the room. Kihyun expected what would be next. “That was until Hyejin cheated on me. She says that she cheated on me cause she was always lonely cause I was always traveling and she was always left with Soojung. We broke up a month after she cheated with me. Soojung became mines because she just didn’t want her anymore. Her own baby, she didn’t want.” Kihyun could see the physical pain on the older’s face.

He knows what he is feeling because he has a similar experience. A girl he thought he loved and even had a child with, leaving him for some unknown reason and leaving his son with him. He still remembers Yerin’s voice the night before she left saying, “I love you.” If only he knew back then that it was a lie and that she would abandon him the day after. After that day, KIhyun always had this feeling that he was alone even though he had Taehyun and his family. He remembers the earlier days after he was left behind by Yerin, where he would be depressed and cry himself to sleep. He soon stopped though, because he realized that he can’t show his weakness to Taehyun, who at that time was only 9 months old.

“Ki?” asked Shownu quietly, “Why are you crying?” Kihyun paused. Was he crying?

Suddenly, he felt the tears on his cheek, dripping down his skin. Shownu quickly moved closer and hugged the younger. Feeling his old friend hugging him, Kihyun began to cry harder, no longer knowing why he was crying. Maybe it was because he missed Yerin or maybe because he felt like he was no longer alone because Shownu was now with him. Kihyun continued to cry and Shownu continued to hug him, gently patting the younger as well to help soothe him.

A few minutes passed and Kihyun had stopped crying, only randomly sniffling. Shownu kept on hugging the younger and Taehyun and Soojung still were doing their own things. It was calm. KIhyun could hear Shownu’s heartbeat as well and the stable beat calmed him. “Are you okay now?” asked Shownu quietly. Kihyun nodded. The pair sat in silence for a bit afterwards. The silence was comfortable and pleasant li- “AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Shownu quickly stood up recognizing the voice of the scream. He quickly rushed to where Soojung was, with Kihyun quickly following him as well. They entered the scene and saw 2 things. One, Soojung was on the floor crying, her book beside her, probably thrown by the girl. Two, was Taehyun standing there, holding a tambourine in his hands, staring at Soojung wide-eyed. Shownu quickly went over to his daughter and started patting her back, trying to calm the girl down. Kihyun just stayed where he was taking in what he saw.

He heard quiet steps approach him and he looked down and saw his son, Taehyun, staring at him.

“What happened?” asked Kihyun. Taehyun swayed side to side, twiddling with the fray strings on his cape with one hand and holding the tambourine with the other. “I wanted Soojung to play Band with me,” said the younger boy simply. “And?’ asked Kihyun, now understanding a bit more of the situation. Taehyun bit his lower lip. Quietly, the boy replied with, “I may have played the tambourine while entering her room.”

Kihyun mentally facepalmed. Even though he hasn’t even formally introduced himself to Soojung, he could tell that she is probably introverted and enjoys her quiet space. Taehyun loudly entering into her room without permission would probably have scared her. Sighing, Kihyun led Taehyun out of Soojung’s room and into the living room, so they could give Soojung and Shownu some privacy and for Kihyun to explain to Taehyun what he did wrong. Shownu and Soojung soon left Soojung’s room as well once Soojung calmed down a bit, though she was still wary of Taehyun.

  
The families sat on on opposite ends of the living room. The silence between the two groups was thick and awkward. No one dared to speak or even move towards the other group. The two adults just stared at their child and the other worriedly. This was beginning to become really awkward and they really had no idea on what to do now. Shownu looked at Kihyun and their eyes met. The younger’s eyes read “What do we do?”. Shownu had no answer.

.

.

.

“I’m sorry, Soojung,” said Taehyun in a quiet voice. Soojung, in Shownu’s arms, looked up at Taehyun. “I should have respected your personal space and should have knocked on your door instead of barging in.” Kihyun smiled at his son. He then looked at Soojung and Shownu. Soojung just kept on staring at Taehyun. Shownu looked at his daughter, trying to figure out what the girl would say.

“I forgive you,” said Soojung quietly. Taehyun had a great big smile on his face as soon as he heard that Soojung forgave him. Said girl smiled shyly back. Shownu and Kihyun smiled at the sight. Taehyun wriggled his way out of Kihyun’s arms and made his way to Soojung. “Do you want to play Band with me?” he asked shyly. Soojung smiled at the boy and nodded. He got out of Shownu’s grasp and the two new friends went to Soojung’s room to play Band. The two adults just watched the two leave.

“So,” said Kihyun finally, “That was tense.” Shownu chuckled and made his way to Kihyun. “That was pretty awkward,” he said, “Kinda reminds me of how we met.” The two laughed at the thought. “We should schedule some playdates or something for the two, it seems like they would become close very soon,” said Kihyun. Shownu nodded. “We can also catch up more,” said Shownu. Kihyun nodded as well.


End file.
